Conventionally, an active noise control device has been known which actively reduces noise by emitting a canceling sound for canceling the noise from a canceling sound source using a reference signal having correlation with the noise and an error signal corresponding to a residual sound resulting from interference between the canceling sound and the noise in a predetermined space (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The active noise control device generates the canceling signal for emitting the canceling sound, using an adaptive filter in such a manner that the sum of squares of the error signal is minimized.